Talking Madness
by JaiSpade
Summary: More mindless fluff during the hiatus. Takes place anywhere in season 5 or 6.


**Here is some really random fluff. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

_Love, itself, is madness._

The book party was buzzing with activity. People were everywhere; laughing, drinking, talking. Their faces were lit up with smiles, their bodies loose and open to conversation. Yes, everyone was having a good time.

Everyone but Kate Beckett.

She was sitting at the bar, knocking back her fourth Apple Martini, watching busty, scantily clad women circle around Richard Castle, seemingly listening intently to whatever story he was telling. There was one to the left of him, her breasts practically falling out the top of her skin tight blue dress, who had a hand on Castle's shoulder. Every once in a while she'd laugh and lean forward, displaying her abundance of cleavage unashamedly. Beckett narrowed her eyes, steaming at the sight in front of her. She looked down at her own chest for a moment before rolling her eyes and throwing back the rest of her martini. She signaled the bartender for another and turned back to glare at the group of women throwing themselves at Castle, but her view was obstructed by a couple. "Girl, what are you doing?"

Beckett slumped on her stool, her right elbow resting on the counter with her head propped up in her hand. She closed her eyes and made a face. "I'm having a drink." The bartender set a fresh martini in front of her.

Lanie cocked her head. "More like twelve."

"Makes me feel good."

"It won't tomorrow," Esposito commented. "Why are you drinking yourself stupid, Beckett?"

Her left arm shot out, almost hitting Esposito in the chest, pointing in the general direction of Castle. "Him. Playboy Extraordinaire."

Her friends looked over at Castle, then turned back to Beckett. "Besides all the women surrounding him, I haven't seen him do anything yet worth being called a playboy," Lanie said. "Besides, I've never seen you get this worked up."

"I'm not worked up. In fact…" Beckett sat up straight, gave a lazy smile, and brought her glass up to her lips. "I'm very relaxed." She took a sip.

"Okay, Javi, watch her. I'll be right back." He watched as she walked away, moving across the floor toward Castle.

"I don't need to be watched. I'm a big girl," Beckett grumbled as Esposito took a seat on the stool in front of her.

"We are just looking out for you, Kate. And, yes, sometimes you need it. Just like you got my back. We're family, Chica."

Beckett leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You're a good brother, Javi."

He chuckled. "Better than Ryan?"

"Ah, I'm not sober, but I'm not stupid, either," Beckett chuckled. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh, come on," Esposito protested, but didn't get to finish.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?"

"Yeah, man. Beckett's wasted."

"I'm not wasted! I'm fine." She took another sip of her martini.

Castle watched her tongue poke out to catch a drop of the drink trickling down her chin. "Kate, how many drinks have you had?" He reached out to swipe at her chin, but she pushed his hand away and cleaned the drop herself.

"Umm…four Bloody Mary's…and three Apple-tinis. Whoo, number four now." She tried to pick up the refilled glass when a hand reached out to pull her from her stool. "Whoa, hey, what the hell?"

"I think you've had enough for one night," Castle said as he guided her to a dark corner of the club.

"You don't tell me how much I can have. I can drink however much I want." She shook off his hands as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, Castle standing in front of her.

"Alright, what's up, Beckett?"

"Nothing's up. Everything is just peachy," she replied, twisting her mouth to the side.

"Really?" He stared at her for a moment. She remained in her innocent stance. "Because Lanie came over to inform me of your binge. She also mentioned it having something to do with me. Why would she do that?"

"Dunno."

"Beckett," he leaned closer to her. "What's going on?"

She stared up at him, gnawing at her bottom lip, before asking, "Do you like my dress?"

His eyebrows furrowed and then he gave her a slow once over. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Do you like the color?"

"You know I love blue. Why?"

"Does it look good on me?"

"Anything looks good on you, Kate. Why?"

"Am I beautiful to you?"

He was taken aback for a moment, not believing she had asked that question. He gently took her face in his hand and leaned into her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He looked deep into her eyes. "Why?"

"All those women crowding around you in their skimpy dresses and their perfect bodies. You used to have one on each arm. Models and actresses and all kinds of important women. What are you doing with me? Why did you choose me?"

"Because you are extraordinary, Kate. You're real. And you make me feel extraordinary just by treating me ordinarily."

"Did you even make sense just now?" she asked, sliding down the wall a bit. He pressed his body against hers in order to hold her up. "They all want you."

"But I want you."

"I'm damaged, Castle."

"No you're not. You're a soldier."

"I'm not strong enough."

He shook his head in slight frustration. "You're the strongest person I know. Now stop talking madness, Kate. I love you and you're mine."

"But that girl…in the blue dress…she was all over you," she said, her hands lazily grasping at the lapels of his sport coat.

"I don't care about her. The only woman in a blue dress I want all over me is you. Get it through your thick skull, babe. I just want you."

She licked her lips, slowly blinking up at him. She moved in closer, pulling on his lapels to haul her up, and whispered, "Prove it."

Castle's jaw clenched. The woman will be the death of him. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, aggressive, and she was giving it right back to him. Her arms came about his neck, pulling him ever closer while his hands spanned her hips, exploring and caressing. His right hand went around to cup her ass, squeezing lightly. Beckett moaned into his mouth. She always had a thing for ass grabs. He pushed his tongue into her open mouth and pressed her harder into the wall. Then his lips were moving down her neck.

She moaned again, her hands in his hair. "Take me home, Rick."

"We have at least an hour left," he mumbled against her skin.

"I want you. Now." She let a hand trail down his torso until it reached his crotch. "Don't you want me?"

He groaned when she cupped him firmly through his pants and bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Always."

"Then let's go home. Please?"

He looked up at her and saw the desire all over her face. He nodded and extracted himself from her and left to go find his publicist, Paula. He spotted her by the bar, chatting up with a few people. "Hey, Paula. I gotta go," he said once they excused themselves from the group.

"What? Why? There are some people you haven't mingled with yet."

"I know. I'm sorry, but Kate's had a little too much to drink and I need to get her home."

Paula smirked. "Don't think I didn't see you two canoodling in the corner there, Ricky." Castle gaped slightly at her, but she laughed and said, "Don't worry. I'll keep it off page six. Just get outta here. I got your back."

"Paula, you're the best." He gave a kiss to her cheek before making a beeline back to Beckett. She was still leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful. And sinful. That blue dress was doing something to his mind and his next thought was simply to get the hell outta there and throw her into his bed. He brushed her hair away from her face gently.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. She gave a slow, lazy grin. "Hi."

"Hey," he whispered. "Let's get out of here."

"Hmm, my boyfriend might have a problem with that."

"Oh, I took care of him. You're all mine now."

She chuckled lowly. "Lucky me."

He kissed her once before pulling her away from the wall and back into the crowd. He made sure to say goodbye to Lanie, Jenny, and the boys on their way out. They were almost to the door when the woman in the blue dress approached them. "Ricky! Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. Sorry, something's come up."

She gave a pout. "Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping we could have a drink."

"I can't. I gotta get my girl home. She's not feeling too well," he said.

"So will you come back?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he said slowly. "I am taking my _girlfriend_ home."

"Oh," she said, finally realizing she wasn't going to score him. "Well, your loss."

"Trust me," he smiled. "There is no loss." Then he escorted Kate out of the club. They had rounded the corner when he found himself pressed into wall. Kate was holding him there. "Whoa. You're strong, even when drunk."

"I'm your girl now, huh?"

"Uh, duh."

She grabbed his face with both hands fiercely. "Good. You are mine only." Then she kissed him, hard. He pulled her more snugly into his body, reciprocating happily until she pulled away to whisper, "Mine."

"I am yours, Kate. Always."

"I love you," she said with such conviction, it stole his breath away.

"I love you," he whispered with a smile, causing her to smile back. Then she teased him with soft kisses and playful nips to his bottom lip. "Let's go home. I want you naked and under me ASAP."

"I wanna be on top."

"Whatever you want, Kate. Whatever you want." Then they were off, running down the street, not even bothering to get a cab. They were happy and in love, something they hadn't felt to such a degree before that it drove them mad and left them breathless. So they basked in it, their small moment of freedom, chasing each other down the street and catching each other for mindless kisses. They didn't have to be anywhere. They didn't have to do anything, but be together. And they felt free.

**FIN.**


End file.
